


Condom is Not a Four Letter Word

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Series: Alphabet Meme [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D is for Dildo || Billy thinks sex ed is awful. Teddy disagrees. Kate tries to offer some perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condom is Not a Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livelovehump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovehump/gifts).



> For the prompt "dildo" with the Young Avengers.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

"It was _awful_ ," Billy complained, pulling a face.

Teddy grinned. "It wasn't that bad."

Billy gave his boyfriend a Look. "Yes. It was."

"C'mon," Teddy clapped him on the shoulder, "it was informative!"

Billy gaped at him. "When are we _ever_ going to need to know how to do— _that?_ "

Tilting his head, Teddy considered. "I dunno," he conceded, "but it seems like the kind of thing we should know all the same."

Billy shook his head. "It was _embarrassing_."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "It's not like it was just us—everybody had to do it."

"But they only had one banana." He slouched, dejected. "Everyone stared."

Kate, who'd been observing them, chose then to pipe up. "It could've been worse. We had to use a _dildo_ at my school." She shook her head. "I guess they think going to an all girl's school means we don't know what a penis looks like."

Both boys stared at her for a moment, stunned. Then Billy dropped his head into his hands, while Teddy threw an arm over his shoulder and grinned at Kate.


End file.
